tears and rain
by toky-chan
Summary: inspiré de l'episode 11:keisuke est sur le point de mourir, il décide de dévoiler ses sentiments pour akira...lisez et vous verrez! . auteur: moi! to-chan! animé: togainu no chi. genre : death fic, shonen-ai disclamair: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas! meme si je reve tout les soirs du joure ou ils seront miens! ENJOY!


_**Tears and rain.**_

Je me tenais la, debout j'entendais Akira crier mon nom...que se passe t'il?Quel est cette douleur atroce qui déchire mes entrailles? Quel est se sentiment de vide qui m'empli?Tout ce dont je me souvienne...c'est Akira qui essayais de me protéger...comme toujours puis Shiki qui brandit son sabre et fonce sur mon bien aimé menaçant de son arme...et Akira qui ne bouge pas! "Cours Akira! Cours…Ne te laisse pas mourir je t'en prie!"

Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris a ce moment la. je ne pensais plus riens, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Tout ce qui comptait a cet instant.

c'est qu'Akira vive. oui! je voulais le protéger !tout comme il m'a protège pendant tout ce temps, je voulais lui donner une chance de vivre !tout comme il a empli ma vie de bonheur depuis toujours, je voulais voire Akira sourire !car c'est lui qui a illuminé ma vie, et a redonné a mon cœur la force de rire a nouveau.

"Akira tu a toujours étai ma force. Te voire heureux a toujours étai ma seule motivation...que tu me souries...oui c'est pour ca que je vivais..pour que tu me souries..a moi et a moi seule...c'est pour ca que j'ai hurlé ton nom...mais tu ne m'a pas entendu..."

Je me mis a courir en sa direction. Tendant le bras pour l'attraper. Je voulais le sauver...je devais le sauver!

A cet instant tout bascula...

Akira était assis par terre, et moi debout devant lui. Je voyais le sourire démoniaque qui s'affichait sur le visage de Shiki. baissant légèrement la tete, les yeux écarquillées par l'agonie. Je regardais ma poitrine. Pour y voire L'épée de ce dernier logée au plus profond de moi. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de ma bouche pendant que mon adversaire retirais son sabre de mon cœur, fesant ainsi redoubler ma souffrance, mes jambes ne pouvant plus supportes le poids de mon Corp. je me laissai tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter mon ami. je l'entendis murmurer mon voix tremblante:

-« ke... Kei..suke..»

Il se pencha sur moi et passa une main sur ma blessure pendant que l'autre alla se nicher en dessous de ma tète pour m'attirer vers lui.

"je t'en pries keisuke!ne meurs pas !j'ai besoin de toi!"

Je me senti si mal a la vue de l'être chère a mon cœur dans cet état ! Même en voulant le sauver...même en voulant le sauver je le faisais souffrir!

« Akira... »

« Ne parles pas!Tu doit faire le moins d'efforts possible! On vas vite en finir avec tout ca! Et on rentrera ensemble! »

Ces mots réveillèrent en moi un nombre de souvenirs enfouis, tout ces merveilleux moments passées enssemble, jamais je n'oublierais le bonheur que ta présence a fait naitre en moi.

Je vis ses larmes couler sur ses joues et le ciel se mit a pleurer de fines gouttes d'eau qui recouvrirent toute la ville. il partageais notre douleure et lavais nos esprits de nos pechers.

Cette scène, ce sentiment de culpabilité me fit retourner quelques jours en arrière...au jour de ma dispute avec mon ami au regard d'argent...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apres la rafale de d'insultes qu'il abattis sur moi, mon cœur fut brisé en mille petits morceaux.

Chaque Mot qu'il disait me transperçait la poitrine tel une lame aiguisé chauffé a blanc, la douleur me submergea quand je lui tournais le dos et m'enfuit en courant, je regrettais mon acte lâche! Je maudissais ma faiblesse et mon manque de courage! Akira avais raison! Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour lui! Et je le «gonflais»!

Ce n'était pas ses mots qui me faisaient souffrir! Mais la vérité qu'ils portais!

Oui j'étais lâche!

Oui jetais faible!

Oui j'étais un poids pour mes amis!

Mais je voulais changer! Je devais changer! Rester aux cotés de l'homme que j'aimais était tout ce que je voulais !étais ce trop demander?! L'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, le seule être qui m'importais, celui qui me méprisais! Qui ne voulais plus de moi!

Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi sur mes joux, et mes jambes me lâchèrent laissant mon corps s'affaler sur le sol, je pleurais...je pleurais sans m'aretter, et me jurais de ne pas revenir auprès de mes amis avant d'avoir fait mes preuves!

Guidé par mon malheur ,et mon désir de force; je me relevais et partis errer dans les ruelles sombres de cette ville infernale, je m'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà ,mais je ne m'arrêtais pas de marcher pour autant ,sous les yeux emplis de vice et de cruauté des criminels qui jonchaient les ville était particulièrement dangereuse la nuit. J'en étais parfaitement conscient. Pourtant je n'avais aucune envie d'interrompre ma "balade" nocturne. Mes jambes étaient parfaitement incapables de s'arrêter ...

Quand soudain, un horrible cris retentit dans une des nombreuses et sombres in-pace, me figeant au passage , puis un rire démoniaque s'éleva sous le ciel étoilé , accompagné d'un son de fer sur le sol en béton.

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus a mesure que les secondes passaient. Puis je vis une ambre se dessiner sur le mur d'une des in-pace. Pour laisser quelques instant plus tard dévoiler deux silhouettes. Deux hommes; l'un était blond . Aux cheveux retombant sur le visage, cachant ces yeux. Et au Corp. élancé. Il portait une veste rouge ouverte laissant apercevoir un torse musclé envahi par un énorme tatouage noire qui remontais jusqu'au cous. Ces mains étaient armées de deux lames aiguisées tachées du sang de ses victimes. Il souriait d'un aire sadique et satisfait a la fois.

A ces cotés un homme brun beaucoup plus grand a la carrure beaucoup plus imposante. Il était habillé d'un pantalon bouffant marron, et d'une veste verte ouverte sur un t-shirt militaire. Les cheveux bruns remontées, tirés vers l'arrière dévoilaient une cicatrice qui lui traversait le front . Et une cigarette a la bouche. Il trainait De sa main droite une barre de ferre qu'il cognait au murs de temps en temps. Et de sa gauche il trimballait le corps inanimé de sa victime.

Le blond s'arrêta en me voyant, souriant de plus belle.

-oh...oooooh! Regarde ca kiriwar! Un petit lapin égaré!

Il me fallut un instant pour me reprendre et réaliser ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'étais en présence des exécuteurs! Ces deux machines a tuer avides de sang et de violence... Je n'avais plus aucune chance de survie! Je me sentis faiblir sous leurs simple aura meurtrières.

Le dénommé kiriwar me regarda et sourira a son tour, puis lâchant le cadavre qu'il tenait de sa main. Il fit un pas en avant en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-mais oui pauvre petit lapin tout effrayé! Ne t'en fais pas on va t'aider!

-petit petit! Viens par la! Ca sera rapide je te promets que tu ne vas riens sentir!

Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Je fus d'abord tétanisé. Paralysé sur place. Puis guidé par mon instinct de survie, je me mis a courir, de toutes mes forces. Je devais vivre! Je voulais vivre! Pour Akira! Pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble! Je lui ai promis de ne pas mourir! De m'occuper de moi même! Et je devais tenir ma promesse.

Derrière moi j'entendais mes poursuivants ricaner

-ouiiii c'est ca petite bête! Cour! Cour encore plus vite! C'est encore mieux quand il y'a de la résistance!

. . .

Je n'arrêtais pas ma course, accélérant ma cadence. J'allais de plus en plus vite, sans regarder derrière moi, sans même réfléchir… je devais juste . . . courir!

Âpres un moment je me rendus compte que j'étais seul, mes poursuivants avaient apparemment lâché prise. Soulagé et extenué. je m'arrêtais et m'adossais au mur le plus proche. Puis me laissais tomber par terre essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

*quel lâche je fais! Tout ce que je sais faire c'est fuir! Et causer des ennuis a mes amis . . . a l'homme que j'aime . . .*

la pression était trop forte! Avec tout ce qui venais de m'arriver. je ne pus retenir mes larmes, plié en deux, la tète sur mes genoux, j'éclatais en sanglots a nouveau . . . pourquoi pleurais-je? je n 'avais aucune raison précise! alors pourquoi?incapable de réfléchir ,je voulais juste pleurer. . . me soulager. . .

je relevais le visage vers le ciel, la lune était magnifique... féerique... sa beauté a aveuglé mon regard, et seul dans la brume je lui pleurais mes chagrins, la suppliant de m'aider.

_**lune ronde seule lumière dans les cieux ténébreux , toi qui connais ma douleur , toi qui partage mes sentiments… lune , lanterne des fées , utopique flambeau noctambule invitée , éclaire mon cœur et mon esprit par le néant d'une réalité inversé , comme tu l'a faite étant enfant .. envoie moi ton ange afin de me guider…**_

A cet instant, je m'endormit bercé par les doux rayons lunaires, je me réveillais soudainement ébloui par une lumière aveuglante qui troublais ma vue, je me cachais le visage avec mon bras , jusqu'à ce que je puisse voire clairement a nouveau , et je fus surpris de découvrir un homme se tenant devant moi, sa beauté me laissa sans voix , habillé élégamment , les cheveux clairs retombants jusqu'aux épaules , ses grands yeux mauves me fixaient avec douceur, je n'avais encore jamais vue une telle couleur, tout son corps brillais illuminant la rue dans laquelle on se trouvais.

La première pensé que j'eu a cet instant, c'est que ce ne pouvais pas être un humain, non ! C'était un ange ! Un ange que la lune m'envoya pour me sauver de moi-même !

Il me regardais toujours, puis doucement, il me tendis sa main, un murmure sortant de sa bouche , me faisant penser a un doux chant d'oiseaux

-prends ma main , je sais ce que tu veux..

-q..qui êtes…vous ?

-qui je suis importe peu , ce qui comptes , c'est que je peux te donner la force dont tu a besoin , la force de protéger l'être que tu aimes..

Sans plus réfléchir , je tendis ma main a mon tour et pris la sienne , il m'aida a me relever , puis sortit de sa poche un petit flacon contenant un liquide jaunâtre , il me le donna , et je le bus étant parfaitement conscient du contenu , mais je ne pouvais plus reculer a présent , je devais le faire , et c'est tout.

Apres cela je ne me rappelais presque plus de riens, mon corps déchiré par la douleur n'était plus mien, le sang me montais a la tète et je sentis qu'elle allais exploser, mon cœur voulais sortir de ma poitrine. Incapable de réfléchir , je laissais libre cours a mes pulsions meurtrières , sous l'emprise de la rain , je commis les pires crimes qu'on pouvais imaginer , je torturais de pauvres gens et j'ôtais la vie a des dizaines d'innocents. J'étais devenu un criminel, un monstre qui faisais du male a tout le monde, même a ceux que j'aimais…

Au final je fus sauvé par Akira , une fois de plus…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-« akira .. je t'en…pries ! laisse moi… parler… »

Je repris mon souffle doucement, c'est la fin ! et j'en suis parfaitement conscient ! a présent je n'ai plus riens a regretter .

-« écoute… c'est fini !.. je sais que je ne pourrais pas , rentres..avec toi.. »

- « non ! non ! ne dit pas ca ! on rentrera ensemble ! comme promis ! »

-« s'il te plait ! laisse moi finir… Akira… il faut que je te dise , depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu … mon cœur …n'a cessé de battre pour..toi »

-« … »

-« je voulais.. te suivre partout….car ton visage me donnais la force..de s-ourir….je voulais que tu me regardes…que tu restes a mes cotes… »

-« keisuke… »

Difficilement , je levais ma main jusqu'a son visage, et le posa sur sa joue humide

-« je…je t'aime…akira ! je t'en pries.. vis…vis pour nous deux ! vis afin que mes reves puissent continuer d'etre a travers toi ! »

- « non ! je refuses que tu me quittes ! tu dois rester avec moi ! car…car tu est importent pour moi keisuke !car je t'aime ! »

Je lui sourit de toutes mes forces et fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son cœur, tandis que mes larmes se mirent a couler se mêlant au fines gouttes de pluie.

-«ne pleures pas je t'en pries ! je suis si.. si heureux ! je ne mourrais pas akira ! je vivrais ! ici ! dans ton cœur… a jamais… »

-« a jamais.. »

Il se pencha sur moi, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, dans un doux baiser qui scella nos deux corps et nos deux esprits…a jamais…

**Owari.**

**Voila ! :D j'ai mis tout mes sentiments dans ce petit os !je l'ai écrite alors que les portes du bonheur semblaient se refermer devant moi ! (et oui on a tous nos faiblesses ! ) ) , j'ai aussi été inspiré des chansons de james blunt (*.*) d'où le titre du one shot ! ^^**

**Alors ?! vous aimez ?! non ?! donnez votre avis ! laissez moi des reviews ! **


End file.
